musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Irreplaceable
Irreplaceable is the second song recorded by American singer Beyoncé for her second studio album B'Day. It was released on September 4, 2006. Lyrics To the left, to the left To the left, to the left (Mmm) To the left, to the left Everything you own in the box to the left In the closet, that's my stuff Yes, if I bought it, nigga, please don't touch (Don't touch) And keep talking that mess that's fine But could you walk and talk at the same time And, it's my name that's on that jag So come move your bags, let me call you a cab Standing in the front yard Tellin' me, how I'm such a fool Talkin' 'bout, how I'll never ever find a man like you You got me twisted You must not know about me, you must not know about me I could have another you in a minute Matter of fact, he'll be here in a minute, baby You must not know about me, you must not know about me I can have another you by tomorrow So don't you ever for a second get to thinking You're irreplaceable So go ahead and get gone Call up that chick and see if she's home Oops, I bet you thought, that I didn't know What did you think I was putting you out for? 'Cause you was untrue Rollin' her around in the car that I bought you Baby, drop them keys Hurry up before your taxi leaves Standing in the front yard Tellin' me, how I'm such a fool Talkin' 'bout, I'll never ever find a man like you You got me twisted You must not know about me, you must not know about me I could have another you in a minute Matter of fact, he'll be here in a minute, baby You must not know about me, you must not know about me I can have another you by tomorrow So don't you ever for a second get to thinking You're irreplaceable (Irreplaceable) So since I'm not your everything (Irreplaceable) How about I'll be nothing (Nothing) Nothing at all to you (Nothing) Baby, I won't shed a tear for you (I won't shed a tear) I won't lose a wink of sleep 'Cause the truth of the matter is Replacing you was so easy To the left, to the left To the left, to the left (Mmm) To the left, to the left Everything you own in the box to the left To the left, to the left Don't you ever for a second get to thinking You're irreplaceable You must not know about me, you must not know about me I could have another you in a minute Matter of fact, he'll be here in a minute, baby You must not know about me, you must not know about me I can have another you by tomorrow So don't you ever for a second get to thinking (Baby) You must not know about me, you must not know about me I could have another you in a minute Matter of fact, he'll be here in a minute You can pack all your bags (You must not know about me) We're finished (You must not know about me) 'Cause you made your bed Now lay in it I can have another you by tomorrow Don't you ever for a second get to thinking You're irreplaceable Navigational Category:Verified Category:Music Category:Pop Category:Songs Category:Beyoncé Category:B'Day Category:Irreplaceable